Blog użytkownika:Gilrean Ringerin/Fairy Tale: Pierwsza Misja Drużyny Natsu
Plik:Ftale4.jpg Lucy właśnie wychodziła ze swojej łazienki. Wyglądała na wypoczętą, a na jej twarzy widniał uśmiech. Wchodząc do swojego salonu zobaczyła kilka różowych włosów wystających zza fotela. - Witaj Lucy ! - krzyknął Natsu. Uśmiechnięta buźka dziewczyny nagle pokazała swoją wściekłość. Osiemnastolatka rzuciła się na exceeda i Salamandra. - No i czego się denerwujesz, Lucy-san?! - zapytał przestraszony kociak. - Nie byłabym na was zła, jeżelibyście weszli jak ludzie, drzwiami ! - odpowiedziała trzymając w ręku gruby, drewniany kij. Lucy od zadania ciosu powstrzymało pukanie do drzwi. Szybko ułożyła sobie włosy i otworzyła wrota do swojego "królestwa". - Tak to się robi, chłopaki. - powiedziała pewna siebie Suria, która podobnie jak chłopcy przyszła odwiedzić Lucy w jej nowym lokum. Heartfilia zrobiła dziwną minę. - Jakie są powody tych odwiedzin? - zapytała. - Ja tylko towarzyszę tej oto niezdecydowanej dwójce osobników płci męskiej. - poinformowała Suria. - Mamy dla nas misję ! - krzyknął radosny exceed. - Jak to dla "nas"? - zadała kolejne pytanie pod rząd brązowooka. - Wiesz, w gildii ludzie towrzą praktycznie jedną jedność. Jednak osoby, które dogadują się lepiej z konkretnymi magami i żyją w przyjaźni ze sobą zakładają tak zwane drużyny, które zazwyczaj składają się z trzech osób. - wytłumaczył Natsu. - Chcą założyć z Tobą drużynę, Lucy. - dodała Suria. Lucy to dziwne zainteresowanie wokół jej osoby zrobiło mały mętlik w głowie. Wydało jej się to podejrzane, ale widząc szczęśliwych chłopców uśmiechnęła się do nich. - To jak, Lucy? - pragnął usłyszeć decyzję Heartfilii Salamander. - Zakładamy drużynę? Lucy tylko kiwnęła głową i od razu przybili sobie piątkę. - Pokaż teraz misję... - powiedziała Lucy. Salamander pokazał Lucy kawałek papieru. - Co?! Aż dwieście tysięcy klejnotów za jedną misję? - wmawiała do swojej głowy z niedowierzaniem. Kiedy jednak przeczytała treść w szczegółach, jej mina zbladła. Było tam napisane "Właściciel książki Daybreak uwielbia pokojówki o blond wlosach". - Już wiem, dlaczego chcecie mieć ze mną drużynę, matoły!!! - krzyczała ze złością. - Zgodziłaś się, więc idziesz z nami. - przypomniał Lucy o umowie Happy. - No, widzicie. To nie było takie trudne. - udowodniła chłopakom Suria, po czym ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Już miała przekręcać nagrzaną, metalową klamkę, kiedy Natsu krzyknął do niej. - A ciebie dokąd niesie ?! - zapytał. - Do domu. W końcu wam pomogłam. - odpowiedziała. - Ty też należysz do drużyny ! - krzyknął słodki exceed. - Przepraszam chłopcy, ale wojownicy zapomnianego cienia nie należą do drużyn na stałe. To nie leży w ich naturze. - Ale ty jesteś inna, Suria. Żaden z tych wojowników nie jest w legalnej gildii. Nie zostawiaj mnie samą. - prosiła Lucy. - No dobra, niech wam będzie. - zgodziła się Suria. Nowo powstała Drużyna Natsu właśnie doszła do domu Duke'a Everlue'a, gdzie w prywatnej bibliotece tego szlachcica mieściła się skrytka, w której schowana była księga "Daybreak". Ich celem było zniszczenie tejże książki. W nagrodę, każdy z nich dostałby po pięćdziesiąt tysięcy klejnotów. Natsu, Happy i Suria stali pod posiadłością "niskiego typa", czekając na Lucy, która odgrywała główną rolę w całej akcji. - Jestem ! - krzyknęła Lucy. - To dobrze, teraz musisz tylko zadzwonić domofonem. - podała instrukcję Suria. Idąc w stronę złotej bramy do małego pałacu, Lucy zauważyła, że zmierza w tym kierunku zupełnie sama. - Idziesz ze mną Suria, czy nie?! - zapytała. - Wybacz Lucy, ale jestem magiem klasy "S", który jest bardzo znany. Duke by mnie rozpoznał. - wytłumaczyła ze smutną miną czarnowłosa. - Trudno, ale jakby co, to macie mnie obronić ! - rozkazała Lucy. Wszyscy kiwnęli głową na potwierdzenie i szeptali, aby w końcu poszła. Lucy drżała ze strachu. To była jej pierwsza poważna misja, więc uważała, że to jest normalne. Nacisnęła przycisk domofonu i czekała na odpowiedź. - Ach, ty pewnie jesteś tą nową pokojówką, tak? - zapytała niskim głosem jakaś kobieta. - T-tak... - zająkała się Lucy. Nagle na ziemi powstał ogromny magiczny krąg, z którego wyszła ogromne "babsko" z różowymi włosami. - Do czego to doszło.. Już nawet takie dziewczyny się zgłaszają. Panie Duke ! - zawołała kobieta. Przez pozłacaną bramę wyszedł niski, "pulchny" mężczyzna. - A to co za brzydula?! - zapytał z surowym głosem Everlue. Z wielkich oczu Lucy wyleciały po dwie łzy. - J-ja jestem n-nową kandydatką n-na pokojówkę. - wykrztusiła z siebie dziewczyna. - O nie nie, brzydulo. Moje pokojówki muszą być przepiękne. - wytłumaczył znaczenie słowa "piękno" pan Duke. Niedługo po tych słowach, Duke został otoczony przez jego "przepiękne" pokojówki, które w rzeczywistości wyglądały jak stuletnie babuleńki z niekształtnymi czaszkami. Duke i jego "gorylica" zniknęli pod ziemią. - Nie martw się tymi słowami, Lucy. - pocieszała jasnowłosą dziewczynę Suria. - Jaki mamy plan, Natsu? - zapytała Salamandra Heartfilia. Natsu i Suria znów spojrzeli sobie w oczy po czym skierowali oczy na Lucy i obydwoje na raz krzyknęli '"Plan T!"''. '' - Co to oznacza? - zapytała Lucy. - Tniemy od frontu. - wytłumaczył exceed. Nie minęło dwanaście minut, a Drużyna znalazła się przy balkonie Everlue'a. - I tu nasze drogi się rozejdą, wspaniała drużyno. - szepnęła Suria. - Dlaczego ?! - spytał zaskoczony nagłą decyzją Salamander. - Wyczuwam znajomy cień w dolnej części posiadłości tego mutanta... Muszę załatwić kilka spraw. - powiedziała z mrocznym akcentem Suria, po czym zapadła się pod ziemię i zamieniła w maleńki kawałek cienia. - To jak Lucy, wchodzimy?! - zapytał Happy. - Tak, tylko jak?! - zapytała kota Lucy. - Przydałby się jakiś ninja. - Trzeba było to wcześniej powiedzieć. Suria jest ninją, ale mniejsza. - odpowiedział Natsu. Następnie założył na swoją głowę swój szal osłaniając głównie swoje usta, stanął na jednej nodze i uderzył drzwi z ognistego, podkręconego kopniaka z powietrza. - Nin-nin. - powiedział po udanej robocie. - Nin-nin. - odpowiedział Happy. - Suria miała rację. Wam bardzo często odbija. - dokonała odkrycia Lucy. W domu Duke'a stały jego pokojówki z różowowłosą gorylicą na czele. Nie wyglądały na zadowolone. Tym czasem Suria dostała się do podziemi niziołka. Wędrując po ciemnych tunelach ze świecą w ręku, wsłuchiwała się w uderzające o ceglaną posadzkę krople wody cieknącej z dziurawego sufitu korytarza. Idąc w głąb niekończącego się tunelu, w otaczającej ją aurze różnego rodzaju dźwięków, usłyszała grę na harfie. Z każdym krokiem przepiękną melodię było słuchać coraz głośniej. W końcu Suria dotarła do rozświetlonego ogniem z piekła pomieszczenia. Odnalazła tam grającą na harfie, białowłosą dziewczynę. Na widok maga klasy "S", dziewczyna wstała z diabelskim uśmiechem na twarzy. - Suria... Więc jednak wyczułaś nawoływania sługi diabła... - powiedziała. - Nie przyszłam tu, by Ci służyć, Liliano Everlue, lecz aby z Tobą walczyć. - powiedziała stanowczym głosem. - Więc to tak... Dojrzałaś już do walki ze mną, ale jeśli coś mi się stanie, to trawisz do piekła, gdzie już przede mną nie uciekniesz. - powiedziała Lilianna. - Nie sprzedam duszy ani Szatanowi, ani nie oddam jej w ręce mroku. - broniła się przed opętaniem Bluette. - I tak przed tym nie uciekniesz... W koncu jesteś wojownikiem cienia. - Cień, to nie to samo, co mrok, Lilianno ! Dwie pary czerwonych jak krew oczu spojrzały na siebie. Czerwony ogień znikł, a zamiast niego pojawiły się dwa strumienie magmy. Kolejna walka pomiędzy cieniem, a diabłem będzie miała miejsce we Fiore. ●●●●●●●●●● No i właśnie w ten sposób doszłam do kolejnej sagi mojego opowiadania. Jak się pewnie większość z was domyśla, następny rozdział będzie o walce Surii Bluette z Lilianną Everlue. Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiodłam was tym rozdziałem. Pozdrawiam. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach